


Blogathon 2005 Drabbles -- Season Two/Season Three

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blogathon 2005 Drabbles -- Season Two/Season Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blogathon 2005. Prompts provided by LJ's popfly.

1\. **Title:** Fade Into You  
**Timeframe:** Late Season Two  
**Rating:** PG

__

"I wanna hold the hand inside you  
I wanna take the breath that's true"  
\- Fade Into You, Mazzy Star

* * *

He almost tells him, standing in the warm spray of the shower, washing away the last vestiges of his guilt.

He wants to tell him, to come clean in more ways than one, to stop the hiding and the lies. He wants everything, and that's the trouble. He wants what Brian can't give but he still wants Brian, he'll always wants Brian, so the words get stuck in his throat, and he feels guilty and ashamed, and he returns soft kisses and turns to the shower wall and closes his eyes and wishes he knew how to make everything right.

 

2\. **Title:** Wide Open Space  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Two  
**Rating:** PG

__

"I'm a wide open space.   
I'm standing all alone and staring into space"  
-Wide Open Space, Mansun

* * *

There is the persistent techno beat, and the flash of lights, and the warm, dank smell of sweat soaked bodies in motion. There is the sway of my hips, and the brush of someone's groin against my cock. There is the murky haze of dry ice, and the rattle of ice cubes in designer drinks. There is the pungent smell of weed, and the harsh burn of the smoke in my lungs. There is the laughter of friends and strangers who don't know a fucking thing.

There is only silence, and the look on Justin's face as he walked away.

 

3\. **Title:** Hello  
**Timeframe:** Early Season Three  
**Rating:** PG

__

"Hello again, hello  
Just called to say Hello"  
\- Hello, Neil Diamond

* * *

Justin knows he's being ridiculous.

Yet, he still curls his legs underneath him on the ratty sofa, ignores Wolfram's pleas for attention, clutches the telephone receiver in a white-knuckled grip, and holds his breath when the phone rings once, twice, three times, and then Brian's answering machine picks up and Brian's voice fills all the empty spaces that Ethan can't touch.

Justin thinks he might say something this time, announce that he dialed the wrong number, just wanted to check in to see how things are going, _anything_. But in the end he hangs up without saying a word. Again.

 

4\. **Title:** Courage  
**Timeframe:** Late Season Three  
**Rating:** PG

__

"You'll never see the courage I know  
It's colours richness won't appear within your view"  
\- Never Is A Promise, Fiona Apple

* * *

Justin can feel Brian's heart racing, the thump-thump-thump loud against his ear. He presses his lips to Brian's chest and gently tugs at the hem of Brian's shirt, lifting it to smooth his palm across Brian's stomach, light and gentle, soothing, a mere brush of fingertips, tracing small circles on warm flesh. Eventually, Brian's breathing steadies.

In the barren loft, Justin rests his head against Brian's chest. He blinks, and tries not to think about what might happen if Brian's big gamble doesn't pay off. He concentrates instead on one sure thing: that Brian is the bravest man he knows.


End file.
